Nanny Rose
by Joannaxx
Summary: Rose has been hired to be the nanny to the adorable four year old Adrian, who just so happens to be Dimitri's son. Can Dimitri learn to trust Rose and hopefully, after a few heated arguments, fall in love with the nanny? Or will his past get in the way?
1. Meeting little adrian?

"Well I like her!" little Adrian shouted at his father. Mr Belikov looked at his son as though he was mad.

"You cant be serious?" Mr Belikov turned to his mother, Olena.

"Mama, she is only 21, a child her self, how can expect her to look after a four year old?" he questioned. If I was being honest, I wanted to tell Dimitri to shove his job up his arse the arrogant twat, but no, I needed a place to live and I needed money, both of which I found in the palm of Mr Belikov's hand.

Olena had hired me to be the nanny to the most adorable four year old boy, Adrian. I was going to be his live in nanny and cook/clean for him and his father.

Adrian didn't look a thing like his father, except for the fact that he was freakishly tall for a four year old boy. No, Adrian had golden, copper, messy hair and beautiful green eyes, where as his father had brown hair and brown eyes, not to mention he was Russian.

Adrian must of took after his mother, speaking of which…

"Will Adrian's mother be around much?" I inquired, Olena shook her head whilst Dimitri just ignored me.

"Oh no dear, Dimitri and her are no longer together and she is…absent from Adrian's life" Olena said, struggling to find the right words in front of Adrian, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything in front of little Adrian.

"Rosie, will you be living here, you can share my bed?" little Adrian asked, I mentally cringed at the name Rosie.

"I'm not sure little Adrian".

"Little Adrian?" he asked confused. I heard Mr Belikov chuckle and I shot him a glare.

"Sorry it just slipped out, do you not want me to call you it?" I asked him.

"No I like little Adrian, but I get to call you little Rosie" oh god kill me now, I couldn't deal with being called Rosie all the fucking time. But Adrian gave me this smile that was to hard to say no to. I nodded my head in a daze. Seriously he was going to be a ladies man when he grew up.

"Would you please accompany me to my room little Rosie where we can get to know each other better?" he asked me before flashing me his adorable crooked smile and holding out his left hand. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Wow, you sure are confident for such a young boy" I said with a smile on my face as I took his hand in mine.

Adrian pulled me up stairs to show me his room. The walls of his room were painted bright green and on the wall that held a shelf of books, was a painted tree with a big painted owl perching on the branch. His bed was fucking awesome, it was a like a wooden log with a rectangular hole cut in the middle of it where the mattress and bed covers laid.

"Your room is fricking awesome!" I shouted, trying my very best not to swear. Adrian smiled, glad that I was impressed with his room.

For such a young boy, the room was kept incredibly neat, everything put away safely in box's or on shelves. It didn't seem as though anyone really lived in the room, as though it was just for show, much like the living room.

"Your room is awfully neat" I said to Adrian. He nodded.

"I know, daddy makes me tidy it up with the nanny after I play a game".

"What happened to the other nanny?" I asked, before I got interrupted by a Russian asshole.

"I don't think that is much of your business Miss Hathaway. Please join me in the living room where I can talk to you in more detail about the job, Adrian stay in your room and play, I will come and get you when we have finished talking, ok buddy?" Mr. Belikov said to Adrian whilst giving him a kiss on the fore head.

"Ok daddy" Adrian replied as he ran off somewhere in his room to play.

Mr belikov gave me a sharp look before walking off down the cream coloured corridor and down the stairs that were carpeted cream and into the, how surprising, cream coloured living room.

He sure fucking likes the colour cream! It just reminded me of custard, and I only like custard with apple pie, and there was no apple pie on the wall.

"Miss Hathaway please sit down", I noticed that Olena had left and now it was just me and Dimitri. I sat down on the brown leather couch, wow its brown and not cream, that was a fucking surprise.

"I want you to know that Adrian isn't a toy that you can mess around with. He is my son and his past nanny's have not been so great. I am trusting you to take care of him and the house whilst I am at work and I want you to take your responsibilities seriously. You are to cook and clean the house. Dinner should be served by at least eight, but preferably seven o'clock and breakfast should be served at half 7 in the morning.

I go to work at 8 and return at 7, by then I would like Adrian to have already had his bath and is being settled down for dinner. During the day you are to look after Adrian and on Thursday take Adrian to day care, which is the day you will then spend cleaning the house. On Tuesdays at 2pm Adrian has a music lesson and on a Saturday Adrian has soccer practice. Sunday is your day off where you can do as you please.

As you know, you will be living here in this house, and I will be paying you three thousand pound a month for your dedication to looking after my son and the house, failing to do so will first end up in a pay reduction, and if you continue to disrespect the house and Adrian you will be fired. Do I make myself clear?" Dimitri asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Yes Mr Belikov" I muttered. Dimitri stood up.

"Let me show you to your room Rosemarie" I heard as Dimitri walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Actually I prefer to be called Rose." I called out to him as I trailed behind him. Dimitri either didn't hear, didn't care or just chose to ignore me. We walked up the stairs and along the custard corridors until he stopped at a door.

"This is my room, you do not enter it, ever. Not even to clean." I was going to nod my head but Dimitri turned around and continued walking on. Eventually we stopped out side of a brown wooden door.

"This is your room, I will leave you to get settled whilst I bring up your bags".

"Oh, don't worry, I can bring them up" I said politely, trying to get on his good side.

"Fine, whatever" he muttered, before going to get Adrian.

Mr belikov sure was a strange man. I entered the room and was shocked at what I saw. The walls were white with a black and white feature wall on one side. The bed was king sized and the covers were a silky black material with lots of red and white cushions on top of the bed. I had black furniture and the floor was wooden floor boards.

I also had an adjoined bathroom which was coloured white and red. Not going to lie, it was a lot more fancier that I expected. If I was being honest I kind of thought that I would get a little box room that had a mattress on the floor.

"Little rosie?" Adrian called. I turned around and noticed he was just standing in the door way of my room.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I'm hungry and its time for dinner!" Adrian whined. Erm the awkward moment when I realise I have to cook food but I cant cook to save my life. Great.

"Let's go, first one to the kitchen is amazing!" I screamed as I started running down the stairs and through the ground level of the house, making my way to the kitchen. I turned around to look where Adrian was and came running smack bang into a wall.

Falling back on my bum with a loud thud; groaning in pain.

"Mss Hathaway, I would advise you to look where you are going" Dimitri said, leaning over me with a smile on his face. Was that asshole laughing at me?

I realised then that he was the wall I had run into.

"Sorry about running into you" I said whilst blushing.

Was I rose Hathaway really blushing?

****************###############################**********************

a/n:

So yes I started a new story because I have read a lot of twilight stories like this but never a VA one so I thought I would try it out, eventually the story will get going into something more interesting.

I thought it was different how I had Adrian be the son of Dimitri aha!

So yeah R&R :D


	2. I told you so!

Now cooking dinner was harder than I expected, because I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me all the time, watching my every movement to make sure I wouldn't burn the house down.

Adrian wouldn't shut up about how he was declared 'amazing' due to beating me to the kitchen, now don't get me wrong, the kid was awesome but I had very little patience and get easily annoyed.

I decided tonight we were having spaghetti bolognaise, so I was cooking the pasta and the mince, as that was really the only food I knew how to cook.

And when I was done I dished it up on to three plates and handed one out to Dimitri and one to Adrian and one to my self as we took up a seat round the dinner table.

I could see Dimitri was screwing his nose up to the food and he hadn't even tried a mouthful of it yet, granted it probably wasn't the most elaborate meal but he wanted me to cook so I fucking cooked!

Adrian had no problem and was getting it down so fast that I knew he would get hiccups.

"Adrian please don't eat so fast you will get hiccups" I told him.

Dimitri looked up at me.

"he can eat as fast as he wants, he normally eats at this pace and he doesn't normally get hiccups" Dimitri said in an arrogant way.

"fine, don't say I didn't warn you little Adrian" I said whilst ruffling his hair as I walked past to go wash up. I hadn't finished my meal but Dimitri seemed so tense and it was creating an in hostile environment, one that I didn't want to be around. I had had enough of that sort of environment when I was a young girl.

I scraped the rest of my dinner away in the trash and got to work with putting the dirty cutlery and plates into the dishwasher.

Adrian and Dimitri soon entered, Dimitri carrying both his and Adrian's plate. He put them in the dishwasher and I turned to Adrian.

He had bolognaise sauce all around his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"hey, Adrian you got some sauce on your pretty little face. Come on, its time for bath time!" I said excitedly. I don't know why but I just thought Adrian would be really funny at bath time.

But boy was I wrong.

Adrian was, erm difficult.

"nooooo, daddy please don't make me have a bath, I don't want to!"

"is he always like this?" I asked Dimitri, all Dimitri did was nod and help me carry him to his bedroom.

Adrian had an adjoined bathroom, in which me and Dimitri were now currently standing in trying to get Adrian into the bath.

I had run a warm, bubbly bath for Adrian that wasn't too deep but was the right amount, whilst Dimitri struggled to get Adrian undressed. And when Dimitri finally did get him undressed, Adrian wouldn't enter the bath.

"and you expect me to do this on my own from Monday-Friday and be able to cook dinner all in time for when you arrive?" I said, Dimitri was pissing in the wind if he thought that was happening.

But right now Adrian was splashing his legs about, covering me and Dimitri in water. My thin vest top had gone see through, it was wet enough that the thin white bra I had on underneath had also gone see through, giving Dimitri a lovely outline of my nipples, not to mention I was cold in the vest so my nipples had gone erect.

"Adrian, why don't you want to have a bath?" I asked him.

"because I don't like the water, what if a shark eats me?" Adrian answered. Now I'm not going to lie, that was so adorable.

"sweetheart, sharks don't live in bath water"

"but what if one swims up the drain pipe?" Adrian said, frowning with worry written all over his face.

"buddy sharks are too big to swim up the drain pipes" Dimitri answered.

"Adrian, look what if I get in the bath to show you that no sharks will eat me" I said.

"miss Hathaway, I don't think that is appropriate" Dimitri quickly interrupted.

"relax, I will keep my clothes on, I'm obviously not going in naked" I said as I rolled my eyes and climbed into the bath, full clothed.

I sat there for a while waiting for one of the guys to say anything.

"but sharks wont eat women, they only eat men" Adrian said.

"fine, how about if daddy also joins us in the bath?" I asked. Adrian agreed and Dimitri sighed. No doubt worried about his Gucci jeans.

Nether the less Dimitri climbed on in the tub with me and we both sat there looking at Adrian.

"fine, no sharks will eat me" Adrian said as he climbed in the bath. I went to get out, but Adrian stopped me and said he didn't want me to leave as he was still scared.

I smiled at him and snuggled back down into the warm bubbles. Me and Dimitri quickly washed Adrian and then I got out, and got a towel for all three of us, I wrapped one around my soaking wet clothed body and then wrapped a giant one around Adrian, snuggling him into the towel and drying him.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri take off his shirt when he got out of the bath. And oh my was he mighty fine.

It's a good job I bought my library card because I want to check you out.

I peeled my eyes away from Dimitri and back to Adrian who was now all snuggled up in a towel. I stood up, took the towel off of my body and went to get his pyjamas, they were blue with little red dinosaurs on them and they were so adorable.

When I entered the bathroom again, I saw Dimitri drying Adrian whilst Dimitri was singing some song in Russian to him. It was cute.

I chucked Adrian's pj's at Dimitri's head.

"help him put those on and I will let the bath water out." I said as Dimitri looked up at me.

His eyes scanned over my body, and by just the sheer thought of him looking at me intensely, it had me blushing.

"by the way, the shower in your room is broken, it is being fixed next week, so you can use the shower down stairs instead" Dimitri said to me as I turned my back on him. I muttered a feeble attempt of a reply and quickly pulled the bath water out.

As I turned around I looked at Adrian, who was looking adorable in his pyjamas, and just then Adrian hiccupped.

And then hiccupped again. And again.

*ten minutes later*

Adrian was still hiccupping and I made a pointed look at Dimitri, my face was smug, in an 'I told you so way'.

"daddy, I think you should listen to Little Rosie more, she was right about the hiccups"

Dimitri looked over at me and all I did was stick my tongue out in victory.


	3. are you groping my ass?

Whilst Dimitri was in his office, Adrian was playing in his room, I decided to have my shower.

Due to the shower in my room being broken I had to use the shower downstairs.

So I grabbed my fluffy white towel, a pair of cute pyjamas with little donuts on the them, and made my way down to the downstairs bathroom.

The bathroom door had a strange lock on it, so that if you had a key you could also access the inside of the bathroom (I suppose that was good for when you got locked in the bathroom, believe me it has happened a few times to me before).

Placing the towel and my clothes on the radiator, I jumped into the shower that started off running freezing cold.

However the temperature rapidly changed into a soothing rich warm temperature that coated my skin in a silky embrace. Humming a random tune to myself I busied my self with shaving my legs and washing everywhere necessary, I was so busy infact, that I didn't notice the lock on the door opening, or the little devil child, know as Adrian, coming into the bathroom and taking my clothes and towel.

Of course I soon realised all of this when I stepped out of the shower, naked and dripping wet with no towel or clothes to cover my body with. Plus it was chilly and all I wanted to do was snuggle up in my lovely king size bed and drift off peacefully to sleep. But no, now I had to think of how to overcome this obstacle.

The clock in the bathroom (dude it is pretty weird that Dimitri has a clock in the bathroom, I don't know anyone else who has a clock in their bathroom- weird guy!) said that it was 20 to 9, 10 minutes past Adrian's bed time, so no doubt he will be in bed know, Dimitri will of put Adrian to bed and then gone back to his office to finish off whatever boring stuff he was doing.

So I suppose I could make a dash for it?

"one, two three" I muttered under my breath before I sprung open the bathroom door and ran like a bat out of hell from the bathroom, just when I thought I was in the clear, I had managed to make it past the kitchen and was half way through running in the living room when I ran into a wall, again.

Why do I have the tendency to do that?

And most of all why the fuck do these walls have arms?

Yes, the walls arms were now safely wrapped around my waist, stopping me from hitting the ground, however they were also groping my ass in the process.

I looked up and into a pair of wide, dark brown/nearly black eyes, a set that belonged to Mr Belikov.

He was looking at me as though I was a piece of meat, one that he must take a bite out of.

"wh, why, are you, n, n naked?" Dimitri asked me, not taking his eyes off of my body.

I could feel the red flush spreading all over my body.

"I erm, Adrian stole my towel and clothes…" I gulped.

Dimitri pulled away from my body, not realising that this was infact giving him a clearer view of my naked body.

"I should probably grow, I mean go, I mean im just going to leave" Dimitri said awkwardly, as he turned around and left the room, shaking his head as he did so.

Running as fast as I could to my room, I nearly tripped over a few time, but at last I made it.

Pulling out a pair of pyjamas that had ice-cream cone son them this time, I quickly put them on and decided to go and speak to Mr Belikov, might as well bite the bullet now.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't plan on you, well anyone seeing me naked, but Adrian had, for some reason decided to come and take me clothes…

**************##############################*************************8

a/n:

Sorry about the long awaited update, also sorry this is a very short, and kind of pointless chapter but hey ho, thought you might like a bit more Dimitri and rose.


	4. Flirting

After the talk with Dimitri, I went to bed and had probably the best night's sleep in the world. For some reason, being in the Belikov house hold made me feel safe, safe enough to relax and sleep-something I hadn't been able to do in a long time! And despite me not wanting to, I realised the reason I felt safe was because there was a certain 6ft 7" Russian man in a room just down the hall.

As I closed my eyes I thought about all that had happened today, how Mrs Belikov hired me to look after Adrian for her son who was busy at work –note to self: ask Dimitri what the fuck he actually does for a job- and how I was so grateful to find some place to live.

It was pretty stupid of me to move from Montana to New York because of a broken heart. It was pretty stupid of me to just grab my stuff, my money and then up and leave without any clue of where I am going to live or work. It was pretty stupid of me to think I could survive on my own.

Hence why I was thankful that I was offered this job. It was a job, a home and somewhere safe all rolled into one.

Drifting peacefully to sleep, I didn't wake up until my alarm sounded at 6am.

##############################################################

"Fuck off!" I groaned at the repetitive 'beep' that my alarm makes whilst I smashed my hand against the top of my alarm, trying to make the annoying sound stop. I stumbled out of bed, changed into a pair of denim shorts and a baggy top that belonged to my friend Mason, quickly brushed my teeth and hair and then walked down stairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast for me and Mr Belikov.

Dimitri was going to work today, and he leaves at 8, however today he has a meeting and is leaving at seven. Sucks to be him: having to spend Monday morning having a dull meeting!

When I arrived at the kitchen I was embraced with the wonderful sight of Mr Belikov's naked back. Only wearing black slacks, Dimitri stood there with his hair let loose, topless.

Can I say the word yummy?

YUMMY AS FUCK!

His back was the sexiest back I had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Oh, good morning Miss Hathaway, I didn't expect you to actually be on time, most people your age will sleep through anything".

'_**Most people my age'**_-erm what the fuck?

Was that a dig at my age?

Oh hell no!

"I'm 21, not 17 Mr Belikov, I do believe that I am old enough to hear an alarm and wake up to the noise" I say sharply, watching his face turn into an amused smile.

"Do I amuse you?" I challenge him.

"Very much Roza" was all he said in that delicious accented voice of his that makes me want to lick him. Wait, did I just say I wanted to lick him?

That's kind of creepy of me.

*************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####################

After Dimitri left, me and Adrian hung out, played a game of hide and seek, sang on guitar hero, jumped on my bed, ate a huge tub of ice cream and the time flew by. Now it was 6pm.

"Hey buddy, you need to have a bath, no arguing, I have come up with a plan so that a shark won't eat you" I told Adrian.

"But Rosie, please don't make me…I don't want to have a bath"!

"Tuff luck" I said before I picked Adrian up and threw him over my shoulder whilst I ran up the stairs to his bathroom.

The bath was all run, and I was in my brand new white bikini, sitting in the bath trying to get Adrian to get into the bath with me (not in a creepy psycho way).

I had so far gotten Adrian undressed, and he was just about to climb into the bath, when he ran away, naked. He ran out of the bathroom and around the house. Naked!

And what I did next was very immature…

"Adrian get your naked ass back here!" I screamed as I jumped out of the bath, spreading water droplets all over the bathroom tiles, running from the room (slipping on the water in the process of doing so) and running around the house after Adrian. In my bikini.

I had narrowed it down, Adrian was either in the laundry room, Dimitri's office or in a room I had yet to find in the house, maybe a closet under the stairs, like harry potter?

Whilst I was amusing myself by thinking of a Russian harry potter living under the stair case, Adrian dashed out in front of me, running towards the lounge and kitchen.

Sprinting after him I ran into the arms of Dimitri who had just arrived home from work, earlier than expect.

"Why Mr Belikov, we have to stop meeting like this" I joke as he catches me in his arms.

"Indeed, and may I enquire why you are running around my house in a bikini?"

"May I enquire why you are the father of the devil?" I ask him, only half joking, because quite frankly, Adrian could be a devil child…in my eyes he was at least.

"He gets that from his mother I am afraid. Adrian, get your butt back here right now, you need to apologise to Rosemarie and go and have your bath!"

"But daddy" Adrian whined. Adrian was a cute kid, but still he had me running around the house naked or in a bikini! It was only then that I noticed the bloody gorgeous man behind Dimitri; he kind of looked like a blonde version of Dimitri.

"Oh Rosemarie, this is my friend and business partner, Ivan" Dimitri introduces whilst he goes and gets Adrian to say hello and give him a hug- it was rather sweet.

"Hello, it is lovely to meet you rose, I have heard a lot about you today" Ivan says as he places his hand out in front of him, presumably for me to shake.

"All good I hope, and it is funny, Dimitri has not mentioned one thing about you" I say with a cheeky attitude.

"He must not have wanted you to be thinking about me and my amazing charm, wit and looks all day instead of looking after Adrian. But I must say, since seeing you in a bikini, maybe I will be the one who isn't able to concentrate tomorrow at work. I mean damn, if only I had someone like you to be my nanny!" Ivan flirted jokingly.

"Why do you have kids?" I asked, knowing full well that he didn't.

"He only wants a nanny because he thinks that it will be the cliché nanny fucks the father of the child" Dimitri says in what seems like an angered voice, seriously, what crawled up his arse?

"Ummmmmm daddy said a bad word!" Adrian chimes in and I giggle at how Adrian drags out the 'um'.

"hey, I meant IF I had children I would want you to be the nanny who cooks and clean, but then again the cliché version does sound better, so whatever position you would rather fill" Ivan says.

"Well it depends, I'm pretty flexible, so whatever positions you would prefer me in". If I'm honest I did find it a bit strange how Ivan and I were flirting whilst Dimitri and Adrian were standing right there. But I found it funny how Ivan was talking about what job position and then I went and talked about sex positions, but hopefully Adrian wouldn't catch on…I mean he was only 6 so I highly doubt he would understand.

Dimitri gave out an awkward cough, whilst Ivan just winked at me.

"I haven't started dinner yet Dimitri, sorry, I was a bit held up by a certain someone causing a fuss in the bathroom. Once Adrian is bathed I will start dinner straight away. Are you joining us this evening Ivan?"

Out the corner of my eye I can see Dimitri rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

##############################################################

a/n: I am so sorry for the long wait for another chapter, I have been super busy doing exams and revising etc.

but I got an A in my geography exam and a B in my maths, just started my last year of school (year 11) and am so busy with school work at the moment so the updates are going to be random and long waits. Sorry!


	5. Well isn't this cosy?

Ivan ended up staying for dinner and after I finally got Adrian in the bath, I started to cook dinner. I went for a simple lemon and herb chicken breast fillet paired with a fresh salad, any one would think we were dining out in Nando's!

I was currently wearing a baggy top and denim shorts with my cute bunny slippers on my feet, Adrian was in his adorable dinosaur pj's and the boys were still wearing their suits.

Oh did I mention that Dimitri and Ivan looked FINEEEE in their suits.

They must be parking tickets, because they have got fine written all over them!

Even I must admit Dimitri had the edge on Ivan. Now Ivan was hot, but there was just something about Dimitri that made him seem…irresistible.

We all sat down for dinner, me sitting next to Adrian, and Ivan and Dimitri sitting opposite us. Ivan was directly opposite me and I must say I enjoyed the flirty remarks and looks that I got given over dinner from him.

"So what do you guys actually do for a living?" I remembered to ask, actually curious as to know why they had to wear such expensive looking suits.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know, Dimitri here seemed to think the only reason you took this job was to try and weasel your way into the Belikov name, like all the previous nanny's" Ivan said laughing. It still didn't answer my question on what they were employed in, but I must say I was rather hurt to think Dimitri thought I only took the job because he thought I was some conniving little gold digger. Bitch please; he does not know me well enough to make that judgement.

"Well if you must know I have no idea what you guys do, I don't plan to weasel my way into anything, let alone try and take on the 'Belikov' name!"

"I'm sorry I made that judgment about you Roza, I was just going on past experience with nanny's and I guess I made an assumption about you which I hope you can prove wrong" Dimitri said. I liked it when he said Roza; the R sound just seemed to roll off of his tongue.

Mm there are lots of places I would like Dimitri's tongue…mind out of the gutter Rose!

"Well one can only wait and see" I reply. Ivan smiles at me, trying to lighten the mood again, and when I smile back he winks at me. Adrian is oblivious to the cheeky move that his father's friend just made, but Dimitri was far from oblivious.

"if you must know Dimitri is the CEO of Belikov enterprise and I am his business partner, I help him run it and take over when he is away, but mostly I help him out to make sure everything is running smoothly" Ivan explains. Wow. They must have important jobs then, no wonder Dimitri was worried I was a gold digger.

All through dinner Dimitri had been shooting death glares and warning stares at Ivan, silently telling him to most likely 'back off', to which Ivan not so silently told him to fuck himself.

"That dinner was divine rose, but I'm not sure why I expected any less, a beautiful meal cooked by a beautiful woman". It was cute really how Ivan kept throwing compliments my way, but what I really loved about it was how Dimitri reacted. Normally he would role his eyes or do the childish antic of imitating Ivan's voice in a girly high pitched noise to Adrian, in which got a row of giggles out of the little devil child.

What amazed me was how Dimitri was being so obvious about his discomfort for Ivan and myself interacting.

"Time for bed buddy" Dimitri said as he picked Adrian up and threw him over his shoulder whilst tickling him.

"Oi, Dimitri be careful" I chastise him for being so careless with Adrian; even though I am 100% sure Dimitri would never do anything to injure or hurt his son.

"It's ok I got you son, I won't drop you" Dimitri replied talking to Adrian.

"But we would still prefer Adrian to not land on his pretty little face" I say coming up to them and stealing Adrian from Dimitri's arms.

Running up the stairs I can hear Dimitri jokingly shouting out '"thief".

"Hey crazy lady, come back with my son!" Dimitri says as he grabs me from around the waist, trying to grab Adrian back off of me.

"Neverrrrrrr!" I yell whilst giggling and running at the same time, running into my room and jumping on the bed. I put Adrian down and we both continued to jump on my king sized bed, until Dimitri came into the room and tackled me down on the bed.

"Quick Adrian, tickle this crazy women who tried to kidnap you!" Dimitri declared battle.

"No!" I giggle as the boys tickled me.

"Dimitri, Adrian, no seriously, please, stop, oh my god, boys, seriously, can't breathe" I managed to gasp out as they tried to tickle me to an early death.

"Well isn't this cosy" Ivan says as he stands at my door frame.

"Why you want in on the action?" I ask whilst giving a wink, to which Dimitri starts tickling my side, making me giggle and beg him to stop once again.

"Na, I wouldn't want to intrude, I'm off now though so I will see you tomorrow man, got a lot to do tomorrow, it was a pleasure to meet you Rose. See you later buddy" Ivan says to me Adrian and Dimitri.

"Bye Uncle Ivan" Adrian says as he runs off the bed to cuddle Ivan.

"See you later little man" Ivan said as he picked Adrian up and gave him a tight squeeze and a ruffle of his hair.

After Ivan had left, we put Adrian to sleep and then me and Dimitri went into the living room to watch a bit of television.

The catch up of the xfactor was on and Dimitri and I had a good chuckle at the women who was wearing the all in one body stocking and yellow bra and thong, but was 33 years old and couldn't sing for shit. This show was hilarious. However every now and then an amazing act would be on and me a Dimitri would share a silent appreciation exchange for the wonders that is music.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream" we hear Adrian mutter after a short while. Him standing there with his messy copper hair, green eyes and his adorable pj's, clutching on to a teddy bear- the sight was just too cute to be true.

"Oh come here buddy, do you want to tell me about the dream?" Dimitri asks as he picks up his son and places him on his lap.

An episode of xfactor and the big bang theory later, Dimitri and Adrian were fast asleep in the arm chair, Adrian cuddled up into his father's side.

It was getting pretty late and I knew that Dimitri would either be grumpy or have a bad back from sleeping in an armchair all night. I walked over and took Adrian from Dimitri's lap, Adrian not even stirring in his sleep. I tapped Dimitri on his arm but he didn't answer, so instead I caressed the side of his face with my hand. His beautiful brown eyes fluttered open, slightly confused as to where he was.

"Hey, it's getting late and I didn't want you to have to sleep here all night" I murmur quietly. He nods and stands up, offering to take Adrian up stairs but I decline and tell him I can handle it. We walk silently up to Adrian's room, Dimitri pulls back Adrian's bed sheets and I gently lay the small boy in my arms down on his soft and comfortable bed, pulling the covers back up I kiss Adrian on the head and tell him 'sweet dreams'.

"Good night Dimitri, sweet dreams" I murmur into the darkness of Adrian's room.


	6. Thunder

**Nanny Rose**

**a/n: OKAY I KNOW I AM A BAD AUTHOR! Yes so as you probably realised I took a break from writing so my stories were put on hiatus...however I am off school for the next few days and will hopefully be writing a couple chapters for my new story 'my owner' and 'nanny rose', so sit tight as the story will be continued soon. Unfortunately I have many exams starting in the next few months so updates won't be regular...but in July I am off school for 2 months and there will be plenty of updates then! So in theory the answer to your message is: yes I will finish the story but it may take a while!**

**Dimitri=25**

**Rose=21**

**Adrian=4**

**Ivan=26**

Chapter 6: Thunder

BANG! One eye popped open. Crash! The other eye popped open. The room was suddenly filled with a quick flash of light followed by another clash of thunder. I hate storms.

Do you remember when you were a young child and you used to be afraid of thunder storms, but eventually you grew out of it? Yeah, I never grew out of it.

Another ray of light filled my room; illuminating all the shadows and making me jump out of bed. I tiptoed out of my room and across the hall, gently knocking on Adrian's door. When I didn't get a reply I quietly pushed the door open and sneaked into the room.

Adrian was asleep in his bed cuddling a giant dinosaur teddy. I smiled at how cute he was and stood over his sleeping form. I must have made a noise because Adrian's eyes popped open. I expected him to be freaked out that someone was standing over his bed.

"Rosie why aren't you asleep?" he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. I shrugged.

"I thought maybe you might be afraid of the storm? I mean, I am kind of scared of thunder storms so I thought maybe, we could be scared together?" the kid obviously wasn't very scared of the storms, but for a four year old he was smart enough to cotton on that I was freaking terrified of them.

"Erm well when I was younger I use to go and sleep with daddy if I got scared, shall I go get him?"

"well Adrian I don't think your dad would be too thankful if I just climbed into bed with him. Ahh!" I screamed as a clash of lighting shot through the room.

"I will just say I'm scared then?" Adrian said trying to compromise. I shrugged.

"Can't I just sleep in here with you?" I asked, now I realised I sounded like a complete crazy psycho but I really didn't want to be alone. Adrian shook his head no, climbed out of bed and pulled me out of the room by my hand. As we walked I picked him up and put him on my hip, his arms came loosely round my neck in a hugging embrace.

We were standing outside Dimitri's door. I felt like a moron. Adrian knocked on his dad's door and after a minute Dimitri opened it, wearing only a pair of loose flannel pants. YUM. For a brief moment I had forgotten why we were here and just stared at his chiselled chest. Mmmmmmmm!

"What's wrong?" Dimitri said in a hoarse voice.

"Did we wake you?"

"No I was just reading some emails, is everything alright? Why are you both out of bed?"

"Rosie is scared of the storm" Adrian said, ratting my secret out to Dimitri.

"Hey I thought we said we would say it was you who was afraid?" I accused the devil child.

"My dad's not stupid you know. He does know that I'm not afraid of storms anymore", I shot Adrian a dirty look and he stuck his tongue out at me.

A clash of thunder made me jump and grip onto Adrian that much tighter.

Darkness.

Every single light went off in the house then. The lights outside had switched completely off and any source of light had been wiped out throughout the streets surrounding us.

"Ahhhh!" me and Adrian screamed in unison, clutching onto each other.

"Shh" Dimitri hushed us as he hurried us into his room. We were told to sit on the bed, which was hard to find seeing as it was pitch black, but eventually I found my way to the massive bed in the centre of the room and Adrian and I sat on it.

"I will be right back" Dimitri muttered as he stumbled out of the room.

"Oh"

"Aah"

"Shit"

"For fuck sake"

"Aha!"

I could hear Dimitri's endless groans and random sounds as he bumped into things throughout the house, finally coming back to his room with a torch and a bunch of candles.

"Here hold this" Dimitri said to me as he pushed the torch into my hand. The room was dimly lit because of it, and the room kept getting brighter as Dimitri went around the room placing lit candles.

The room was finally at a light level that we could see each other slightly.

Thunder and lightning was still going on around us and I mumbled how it was probably to blame for the power cut that this part of town was having. Rain was pelting down heavily outside and the sound was oddly relaxing amongst all this chaos.

"Come on then get into bed" Dimitri moaned as he got under the cover of his bed. I noticed he laid on the right side of the bed, the one closest to the door and a night stand where his phone and laptop was kept. I crawled under the covers on the left side of the bed and Adrian laid in-between me and Dimitri.

Dimitri sighed as he turned to face Adrian and I.

"Daddy hates sharing his bed" Adrian informed me and Dimitri chuckled. I full out laughed.

"Funny, that's not what Google said about the CEO of Belikov enterprise" I giggled at Adrian's confused face. So yeah, I Googled him. Sue me! I wanted to know more about who I was working for and the Google search engine came up with a shit load of information about how he tend to have a new women every month, I got a lot of dirty detail on him…including topless pictures!

"So you typed my name into Google?" Dimitri asked. I nodded and snuggled next to Adrian.

"You know you shouldn't always believe what you read" Dimitri said to me.

"Do you know what I did read? I read that you have a fan club that call themselves 'comradets' because you are known as 'comrade' amongst some trade thing you are in…I can't remember all the details". Dimitri laughed.

"Comradets? That's stupid!"

"Ok comrade"

"Don't call me that rose" Dimitri said in a warning tone, which would have been threatening except for the smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked down at Adrian who was fast asleep.

My arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace and I closed my eyes, somehow feeling protected from the raging storm that was going on outside. Dimitri's sheets held the same delicious sent that Dimitri always wore and I couldn't help but fall into a deeply relaxed sleep.

When I woke up Dimitri and Adrian were still fast asleep and I slipped out of bed to go into my bathroom to clean my teeth, wash my face and put a brush through my crazy ass hair.

After getting the brush caught in my hair at least four times I gave up and went down to the kitchen. I boiled the kettle and turned on the coffee machine. I knew Dimitri would want a cup of coffee and I wanted a tea.

Looking in the fridge I found some fresh strawberries, pineapple and kiwi which I decided to cut up in a fruit salad. Apple and mango fruit juice was also in the fridge which I poured into a pitcher and put it on the breakfast table.

I toasted some bread and placed it in a toast rack and kept it on a low heat under the oven to keep them warm and then began to make scrambled egg.

Whisking the eggs with some milk and placing them in the microwave, I brought the fresh fruit onto the table and set three place mats. A knife and fork was placed at each mat as well as placing three bowls and three plates onto the centre of the table.

The bing of the microwave sounded and I rushed over there to mix the eggs, checking that it was cooked properly.

"Breakfast looks good" a Russian accent sounded in the back ground. I turned around to look at him; still only wearing his flannel pants I admired his body.

"Only the best for my comrade" I joked as I turned back around and took the toast and eggs out from the oven.

Putting them on the table I heard Adrian come into the room.

"The lights are back on" he absently muttered to himself as he sleepily walked over to the table and sat down.

"Here you go handsome" I said to Adrian as I placed a glass of juice in front of him. Adrian looked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you Rosie poo". I heard Dimitri chuckle at Adrian's new name for me and I scowled at him.

"Don't encourage him" I groaned.

"Rosie poo, remember Adrian has his music lesson today at 2pm. The lady will come here and you are to leave Adrian and her in the living room so that he has his lesson, ok?" Dimitri told me. I did not like how he was embracing the new nickname that Adrian had given me.

"Yes boss! I mean, comrade"


	7. Idiot

The music teacher cancelled her and Adrian's lesson today due to something about her cats and so Adrian and I were currently sat on the living room sofa bored.

"Surely there must be something fun we can do!" I groaned out, the electricity in the house was still a bit shit from the storm the previous night and the signal on the telly was very crackly.

"can't we go out" Adrian whined. Looking around the house I noticed there was nothing better to do so I nodded me head and told him to go up and get ready.

Being immature I raced Adrian up the stairs…and of course I won because I'm legen(wait for it)dry. Legendry! I seriously need to stop watching so much 'how I met your mother'.

Entering my room I chucked on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pair of brown knee high Chelsea boots, a baggy white top and then my burgundy leather jacket. I grabbed my bag and put my purse, phone and an umbrella in it-just in case it started to pour down like it had been doing on and off the whole mourning.

"Adrian!" I called out as I exited my room and walked to the little devils room.

"I'm nearly ready Rosie poo!" he called out from behind his bedroom door before opening it and he was standing there with his little grey jeans on, a blue knitted jumper and his green willies. (a:n/ In England we call them welly boots- short for wellington boots)

"Well don't you look adorable, but don't forget your coat; it is a bit chilly outside." I commented, as I took a hold of his hand and we went down stairs.

"Grab your coat and I will put a couple of bottles of water and some granola bars in my bag".

"Can I bring my skate board?" Adrian asked me.

"Yeah if you want to sweetheart" I said as I placed the snacks into my bag and looked out of the window to check if it was still raining, thankfully it was not.

"Ready?" I asked him as he picked up his skate board. Adrian nodded my head and took hold of my hand with his free hand. I found myself oddly broody every time he held hands with me.

The walk to the park was very short and we walked over to the area where there was a little skate park area. Hardly anyone was here due to the bad weather, but that just made it easier for me to keep an eye on Adrian.

Adrian spotted a couple of his little friends and he ran off to meet them.

"Be careful!" I called after him.

"Now you can't be old enough to be that little boy's mother" a deep voice said beside me as I felt someone's presence sit next to me.

I turned to the man next to me and was struck by his good looks.

"I'm actually his nanny" I replied whilst giving him my famous man eater smile.

"And does this beautiful nanny have a name?" the mysterious man next to me asked.

"I'm rose, and you are?"

"Jesse" the guy said whilst giving me a smile that melted my heart and dropped my panties at the same time.

"Nice to meet you Jesse, so what brings you here?" I asked, eager to find out why he was hanging around a little kids park-just checking that I hadn't picked up a creepy dude.

"Oh I'm looking after my boyfriend's nephew actually", of course, all the good ones had to be gay.

"That's sweet, have you been with your boyfriend for long?" I asked him. Jesses face lit up when his boyfriend was mentioned, he was obviously very in love and that made me envious.

"Nearly four years. It's our anniversary next Tuesday actually" he said whilst smiling in a dreamy state.

Some little kid started crying at that moment and I mentally scolded the idiot who was meant to be looking after that kid.

Seriously who would bring their kid to a skate park and not keep an eye on them, I mean hello skate parks were dangerous, what idiot would just ignore their-oh wait that was ME!

Adrian was lying on his side crying out in pain whilst clutching his arm.

"Shit!" I shouted as I shot up from my seat on the bench and ran towards him.

"Oh baby, what happened?" I asked as I knelt down beside him. Checking over him for any serious injuries, by the way he was clutching his arm it appeared as though he had hurt that.

"I was skating and then I tripped and fell. My arm really hurts" he wailed out to me.

"shh, baby its ok. Now can you sit up for me?" I asked as I rubbed soothing circles on his back. I am such an idiot.

I let some pretty boy distract me for two minutes and this happens!

I helped Adrian up into a sitting position and I decided I really did not like the look of his arm.

Whipping my phone out I called 911 first and then Dimitri's cells second. It was switched off.

…. / ….

When we got to the hospital, Adrian was taken in for a check over.

"I'm sorry ma'am only family members are allowed in to see him." Some idiotic red headed bimbo was behind the counter.

"Listen here. I am his Nanny! I cannot get a hold of his father right now and I want to see him! What part of me being his nanny do you not understand!" I shouted.

"Please lower your voice. And like I already said, you are not registered as his carer or any relation of his so I am afraid you are not allowed in to see him. It is just a health and safety regulation. Now please try and call his father again, and if he comes here and says you are allowed to see his son, then and only then will you be allowed to see him".

"What so until then he is just sat in that room alone and scared!" I moaned and slammed my hand down on the counter when all the women did was nod her head.

…/….

I had finally been able to get through to Dimitri and I almost wished that I hadn't called him. Adrian had been in that room all alone for too long now that I was so worried about him I had started to cry-which was surprising as it takes a lot to make me cry.

When Dimitri had arrived he stormed in, ignored my crying form and went straight into Adrian's room.

An hour past and I was stilled sat on a bench in the waiting room, dried tear stains on my cheeks, when Dimitri emerged from the room, with a grumpy Adrian propped up on his hip I rushed forward to see him. I noticed Adrian had an orange colour cast on his arm.

When Adrian saw me his face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"Rosie you are here! Why didn't you come see me in my room?" Adrian exclaimed.

"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't allowed to" I told him and threw a dirty look at the idiotic receptionist.

"Oh. Daddy said I'm not allowed to play with my skateboard anymore. Said it was too risky, what does risky mean?" Adrian asked me, as Dimitri signed Adrian out of the hospital.

"It means it is too dangerous honey" I replied, before Dimitri turned back to me. His face didn't give away any emotion but I had a gut feeling I was in trouble.

"Let's go home" Dimitri stated in an annoyed, yet still sexy voice.

When we arrived home Dimitri went to put Adrian to bed. I hadn't realised the time was nearly half eight at night. After ten minutes Dimitri returned to the living room with a scowl on his face.

"Are you hungry? I could cook you something, I got a frozen pizza out to defrost I thought maybe you might be-"

"Enough about the stupid pizza!" Dimitri yelled at me.

"How could you let that happen? I left you responsible for my son. I trusted you; even though you had zero experience I thought I could trust you. My son fractured his arm whilst under your supervision. If he was under my care that would not have happened!" he roared.

"Maybe you should be here more often then" I whispered barely audible. But Dimitri still heard it.

"I pay you to look after my son. My son. He isn't yours. He is mine and you didn't look after him. You should have been watching him! What were you doing whilst he was falling off his skate board huh?" Dimitri seethed.

"I, I was talking to some guy".

"Some guy! So whilst my son was hurt and injured you were chatting up some bloke!"

"It wasn't like that, he was gay!" I exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck if he was gay. You still were too focused on talking to some stranger than keeping an eye on my son, something I pay you to do. If you wanted to chat and flirt with some random guy then you should be paid to be a whore not a nanny! I was right about you, I should never have fucking hired you."

"Then why did you?" I asked, tears slowly streaking down my flushed cheeks. I felt humiliated. I felt guilty enough without Dimitri giving me a lecture. And to top it off all he thought I was good for was to be a whore.

"I don't know. It certainly wasn't your experience or intelligence! I can't even remember for all I know I probably hired you because you have a tight ass, big boobs and no brain. I probably hired you because I thought you would be an easy lay. I probably hired you because I knew I would fire you within a week of you doing this job. And I was right. You're fired!" Dimitri grunted his face flush with anger.

He thought I was stupid.

He thought I was a whore.

He thought I would be an easy lay.

He thought I couldn't handle this job.

He knew I would fuck up. And fuck up I did.

"I want you out of here by the time I get up tomorrow! You can stay the night but I want you out of here by 6am. I realise you are a dumb fuck so I will repeat myself. You need to be out of my house by 6am. Do. You. Understand?"

"Contrary to what you believe I am not a 'dumb fuck', I understand what you are saying" I whispered whilst holding back the tears.

"Get out of my sight" Dimitri stated before I walked out of the room and into mine.

The tears fell freely as I pulled out my suitcase and chucked my small amount of belongings into the suitcase, my underwear, dress's, pyjamas, shoes, perfume, make-up- it all got shoved into the suitcase.

*knock knock*

I froze my actions and hastily wiped the tears from my face with my sleeve. Opening the door I saw Dimitri standing there with an envelope.

"Your wages Miss Hathaway" he stated whilst handing me the envelope. I just stood there frozen, not saying anything.

"Hello, are you going to take them" he groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, sorry. Thank you Mr Belikov" I said taking the envelope from him.

…

The whole house was quiet. Dimitri and Adrian were both fast asleep and I was planning to head out now.

I wheeled my suitcase out of my room and took it downstairs to place by the front door.

When Mr Belikov had handed me my wages earlier I soon realise that I did not deserve them and that they should go towards Adrian's medical bills for the x-ray etc. I placed the envelope on the kitchen counter and got ready to leave.

There was one more thing I had to do before I left.

Walking the stairs and the landing to get to Adrian's room, I opened the door up.

Adrian was peacefully sleeping in his little bed and he looked so adorable. His orange coloured cast arm was out of the covers and I could see he was wearing his little dragon printed pj's.

Walking into his room, I sat next to him on his bed and slung my arm over his body, careful of his fractured arm. I placed a kiss on his cheek and a couple on his forehead before I lie next to him and watch him sleep. His chest rose in a steady pace and it was almost soothing. So soothing in fact that I fell asleep, just listening to him breathing. In and out. In and out.

**Dpov:**

When I woke up I noticed the house was very quiet, so I assumed Rose had already left. I got up and headed over to Adrian's room to wake him up for breakfast, what I found wasn't what I had expected.

Adrian was peacefully sleeping with his arms wrapped around some teddy that my mother bought him for his last birthday. That part wasn't surprising. What I didn't expect was for Rose's arms to be cuddled up around my son, especially since I specifically told her that she needed to be gone before I got up.

Her face looked absolutely beautiful, stress free and totally relaxed. Her breathing was steady so I realised she was a deep sleeper, much like myself and Adrian. She looked adorable cuddled up with my son…almost as though they were mother and son.

She had tear stains down her cheeks from where her make-up had run and I felt bad for being the cause for her tears, but then I remembered she had caused my son to injure himself.

Perhaps I was too harsh on her? Maybe I should just give her a pay reduction and treat her more professionally. Adrian seemed to like her and oddly enough so did I, so maybe I shouldn't fire her?

Rpov:

"Miss Hathaway" I heard someone say. I groaned my neck and back seriously hurt and I had no idea why.

"Miss Hathaway" the voice repeated.

"Ah fuck" I moaned out in pain as I moved my neck and opened my eyes. My neck was in a seriously bad position and I clicked it to try and get it into a more comfortable state.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I was confused as to my surroundings.

"Huh?" I asked myself as I noticed I was in Adrian's room. How did I end up here, I was getting ready to leave-

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I was just leaving, I must have fell asleep sometime late last night" I said trying to explain myself-last thing I needed was for Dimitri to be even more pissed off-not that it mattered because I wouldn't be seeing him again after this.

"Actually Miss Hathaway I have erm, I've changed my mind. You will get a severe salary reduction but I have decided I won't fire you yet, however one more slip up and I won't hesitate to fire you, understand?" Dimitri said.

I briefly recalled again how Dimitri had called me a dumb fuck and that he only hired me because I looked like an 'easy lay', but I was determined to show him that I was not an idiot nor an easy lay.

"yes, thank you Mr Belikov" I stated, using his formal name like he had done mine, it was funny how yesterday morning I was calling him 'comrade' and now we were more formal than we had ever been. It's funny how things can change so much in a day.

**A:N:**

**So Dimitri was a bit out of character in this chapter but it needed to happen. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome :D **


	8. Fitting in and making mistakes

**Warning sex is involved in this scene.**

A week had passed since Adrian's accident and Mr Belikov and I were not on good terms-hence the formal names.

He had been cold and distant and I had given up trying with him, every minute that I wasn't with Adrian I was in my room. As soon as I put Adrian to bed I would go to my room. On my days off I would go out and not return home until it was time for Adrian's dinner.

Every time Dimitri and I spoke it was stiff and formal. Professional.

It felt as though Dimitri was doing everything possible to not have me be alone with Adrian. He had taken a week off to 'look after Adrian', and though I don't doubt that he wanted to spend time with his little boy, it still felt as though it was because he didn't trust me to be alone with his son. This was ridiculous. If he didn't want me to be the nanny anymore I would rather he fired me.

"Miss Hathaway, tonight a few of my friends are coming over for dinner and I was wondering if you would cook dinner for us. I have laid out some recipes for you." Dimitri said, not even looking at me as he was reading through a newspaper.

"Of course Mr Belikov and after cooking I will try and keep Adrian out from under your hair".

"That won't be an issue, Adrian is staying at my mother's tonight since I won't be able to pay much attention to him".

"But I'm here, I can easily look after him. It's what I am paid for." Is he seriously trying to keep Adrian away from me? That dick head.

"I am very well aware of what I pay you to do miss Hathaway. Part of your job description is to cook and clean, which is what I am asking you to do tonight." Blunt cunt.

"How many will I be cooking for sir?" the sir sounded rather sarcastic and patronising and I enjoyed hearing Dimitri's frustrated sigh. I had been pissing him off all week, throwing his own words back in his face just to spit him-very much like what he was doing now.

"Four. There will be Christian, Lissa, myself and Tasha". Oh a double date?

"Oh Tasha is coming. I like her, she is Lebanese" Adrian cheered as he rushed in and jumped on the sofa next to his father.

Dimitri just chuckled and continued to read his newspaper, every now and then stopping to stick his tongue out at Adrian. To which I was also doing to Dimitri-unbeknownst to him.

"Ok so how about pâté for starters, then lemon and herb haddock on a layer of sweet potato and swede mash, followed by an apple pie. Does that sound too, erm, common?" I asked. I would have thought that it would have been very nice but Dimitri was rather upper class so I'm sure his classy friends would be just as picky as him.

"Sounds lovely. I'm afraid you will have to run to the shops to pick up some of those items." Great. More running errands when I should be looking after Adrian.

"I will go now" I stated as I grabbed my purse and pulled on a jumper.

"But Rosie then you won't get to say goodbye to me. I'm going to nanny's in a few minutes" Adrian whined with a cute little pout on his lips.

"Then I will just say goodbye to you now then silly" I said as I walked over to the little tinker on the couch and bent over to give him a big kiss on the lips.

"Be good at nanny's hunny bunny. See you tomorrow, love you!" I called as I walked out the door. After shutting the door I just realised that I had said love you. It was nice. I hadn't ever felt like this before and I realised that I did love little Adrian like he was my little brother, or perhaps even my own son? Which was why it pissed me off that Dimitri was doing everything in his power to keep me away from him. Dick!

… … … / … … …

When I came back from the shops Adrian had left and Dimitri was in his home office doing some work related things.

I got to cooking right away.

For the starter I had just bought some shop pate, there wasn't enough time to make it myself and I also bought a loaf of bread to cook the toast for the pate later.

I then peeled the sweet potato and mashed it, adding in some swede to make a thick and creamy mash, placing it in the oven to cook.

Next I laid out the pieces of haddock and dusted them with lemon and herb flavouring, adding some sunflower seeds too, placing that in the oven to cook.

I then had to make the apple pie, boiling the apples whilst I rolled out the pastry and adding cinnamon to the apple sauce created a delicious aroma around the kitchen.

"mmm smells delicious, you must be a very good baker" Dimitri said from behind me, making me jump at his unannounced presence.

"Well I am not just some girl with big boobs and no brain. I do have other qualities." I replied, once again throwing his words back in his face, something I had been doing all week.

"My guests should be arriving in half an hour so I am going upstairs to change, once you have made the pie could you lay the table?"

…/…/…/

Lissa, Christian and I assume Tasha arrived soon after I laid the table and I let them in, offering them a glass of wine each and a beer for Christian.

Dimitri wandered down the stairs in a pair of black jeans, white shirt and a black skinny tie, with some very expensive looking shoes on. His hair was down and he had a wide smile on his face at seeing his friends. All in all he looked very attractive. Still an arsehole though.

"I'll leave you to your evening; the dinner should be done in twenty minutes, Mr Belikov if you need me I will be in the kitchen."

"wow, you make her call you Mr Belikov? You sound like a right jerk Dimka. Rose please stay with us, I'm sure Mr Belikov won't mind" Tasha said, and it was then that I noticed she defiantly did not look Lebanese like Adrian had said?

Everyone chuckled at Tasha's teasing and Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"I pay her to cook and clean and look after my son, not sit and converse with my friends Tasha" Dimitri stated in a matter of fact way.

"Dimitri shut the fuck up man, rose please come join us, I'm sure dinner could wait a few moments" Tasha said as she offered me a glass of wine. I nodded my head in appreciation and took the glass from her.

About ten minutes passed and the conversation was fluent, I was surprised to find myself fitting in with these people, and so I excused myself to go get the starter ready.

The starter passed, and then the main course and by dessert I couldn't help but ask.

"Tasha, Adrian said to me that you were Lebanese, but if you don't mind me asking, you don't look of the heritage?" was that too personal to ask? Had I overstepped the line? Everyone around me started to laugh and I felt my cheeks heat up from the embarrassment.

"Oh, no I'm not Lebanese I'm a lesbian" Tasha said whilst everyone still continued to chuckle.

"Oh, that makes more sense. I'm sorry that I pried." I said giving them all heart felt smile. The night was lovely, and whilst they were dressed up to the nines and I was just sitting in an old top and jeans, I didn't feel left out-quite the opposite actually.

"Are we finished? I'll take the plates out" I said, standing up and grabbing as many plates as I could.

"I'll help too" Lissa said as she stood up and starting to take some of the plates off of me. We walked to the kitchen in a comfortable silence as we dumped the plates in the sink.

"Hey we should go out sometime" Lissa said as we walked back to the dining room table.

"Really? I don't have many friends in this area of town, that would be nice" I said as I sat down in my chair and smiled at the kind beautiful girl in front of me.

"Of course, you seem lovely and a friend of Dimitri's is a friend of mine. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other know anyway since you are Adrian's nanny".

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Christian asked as he leant over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, Lissa blushed at the PDA and I found that adorable.

"I can't I have an early meeting tomorrow morning, but you guys go ahead. If you don't mind Dimitri I'm going to head home tonight, thank you for a lovely evening and it was nice to meet you Rose, we should have lunch sometime next week?" Tasha said as she stood up and gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek and me a hug.

"It was lovely to see you again Tasha, I hope your meeting goes well, I will call you tomorrow evening" Dimitri said as he stood up to escort his friend out.

"So Rose come on I will help you choose what to wear tonight!" Lissa said, a little too excitedly to make me feel at ease of giving her power over what to wear tonight.

/…

To put it bluntly: I looked fucking sexy. Lissa had picked out a tight; no sleeved black dress which I had forgotten was even in my wardrobe. I had on sexy red suede high heeled ankle boots and my brown hair was curled which a smoky eye shadow on and red lipstick. I had a matching red clutch bag and my tanned and toned legs were on full display. I felt hot and I know I looked it.

When I walked down the stairs with Lissa, she made sure my presence was announced.

"So, what do we think of Rose's look tonight? Styled by me of course" Lissa said in a voice full of delight.

"You look…nice" Dimitri said as he nodded his head towards my attire.

"Nice? Dimitri she looks fucking hot" Lissa stated in a sassy way whilst snapping her fingers in a z shape- I think the girl might have had a bit too much to drink already.

"chrissy baby show Dimitri how a compliment really works!" Liss said as she stomped her foot like a two year old and put on an adorable little pout.

"Rose you look gorgeous tonight, if I wasn't already married I would feel privileged to have you on my arm tonight" Christian said whilst tipping an imaginary hat towards me. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Alright keep your pants on fire crotch I know I'm hot but you don't have to say so in front of your wife" I kidded as I sent him a cheeky wink, much to Dimitri's distaste. I guess he didn't like being out done my one of his close friends.

"Come on lets go" Dimitri said in a rough voice.

/ … /

I couldn't quite remember how many drinks I had chugged down but I knew I had a fuzzy feeling in my head. I was currently dancing with some hot piece of ass as he grinded his dick against my derriere.

If he wasn't so hot I would have punched him in the face, but I wouldn't want to hurt his sexy features.

He pulled me to go outside with him, but I felt another hand grab me back. It was Dimitri.

"Is he going home with you tonight?" he asked as he pulled my body to his aggressively.

"No."

"Good" was all he said as his eyes scanned over my body.

"I'm going home with him" I said and winked at my boss as I was pulled through the crowd with my mystery man. What was his name again? Andy? Aiden? Aaron! That's it.

As we stepped outside the club I felt the cool breeze hit against my clammy skin, but not for long as Aaron pushed me up against a brick wall, instantly attacking my lips with his mouth. He wasn't the best kisser but I certainly wouldn't peg him as the worst kisser.

He was a little to grabby for my liking though, his hands were trying to cup everything, and I mean everything.

"Hey slow down, not out here". That didn't slow his efforts.

"Hey Aaron, knock it off". But still that only enticed him to grope me harder and faster, digging me into the wall behind me.

"Hey, dick, get off of me!" I shouted as I went to knee him in the balls. But his body had already been flung off of me by none other than Dimitri freaking Belikov.

"Come on. Let's go" he said, pulling me away from that low life and into his car.

The car journey was completely silent and we soon pulled up to the house.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I could have sorted it myself" I huffed to Dimitri as we entered the house.

"Well it didn't exactly look like you could handle him" Dimitri shot back as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a drink of what looked like whiskey and place his phone and wallet on the kitchen counter.

"You didn't need to sweep in and save me, I wasn't a damsel in distress and you are not some knight in shining armour." I shouted as I followed him into the kitchen, took his drink and chugged it down in a couple of seconds.

"I didn't do it to look like the hero. Now would you just thank me and we can move on" Dimitri replied, snatching his glass out of my hands and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you? You aren't getting a thank you out of me. I didn't ask you to do it and so I won't praise you for doing it". God Dimitri was such an arrogant arsehole. How dare he just expect my gratitude? I could have handled it myself!

"You are impossible" he muttered under his breath, still loud enough for my ears to detect.

"Well seeing as I'm here I am very much possible, I think you mean probable". I knew how to push his buttons and right now I could tell I was on his last nerve. I had pissed him off all night and he was about to crack.

"Oh for god sake rose I was trying to help"…and there was the crack in his calm facade. His emotionless exterior had faltered and I was about to see the Dimitri I had known before Adrian broke his arm.

"And as I said before, I didn't need nor want your help"

"You don't have to be so independent all the time, what are you trying to prove?"

"I'm trying to prove that I'm not just someone with a tight ass, big boobs and no brain" ha! Take that you dick. How'd you like your own words thrown back in your face? Does it feel cold and bitter? Good.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you" Dimitri stated, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back and my back was now leant against the kitchen counter.

"It pissed me off when you said that" I whispered, only audible for his ears-not that anyone else was in the house.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying" his voice soothed as he once again took a step closer to me. We were standing face to face, me pushed up against the counter and his intimidating height shielding me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was in shock over the previous events or if it was because Dimitri was so close to me but my head was spinning and all I could smell was Dimitri's intoxicating scent-it was mouth-watering.

"I didn't want you to think that of me" was all I was able to reply.

"Whys that?" Dimitri asked, his eyebrows fusing together in a cute little frown.

"Because I respect your opinion" I blurted out, not even thinking of what I was saying.

"Well in my opinion you are a very beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, slightly annoying and stubborn women" Dimitri whispered as he leant closer to me, catching my gaze in his.

"You don't have to say that" I said whilst looking away, trying to avoid his sexy gaze-His eyes too full of emotions that I had yet to decipher.

"Why is it that you won't believe the compliments I give you, only the insults" Dimitri said as he cupped my chin and angled my face so all I could see was his.

"Because it's harder to take compliments".

"Why?" his breath washed across my face as he dipped his head closer to mine.

"It makes me want to thank you" I replied, leaning in so that we was mere millimetres away from each other.

"Then thank me Roza" Dimitri murmured in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. It was inevitable. I couldn't stop it; I couldn't stop myself from doing it.

I grabbed his hair in my hands and dragged his face the last few millimetres until our lips finally touched in a heated and fiery kiss.

He was all I could think about as his arms snaked around my waist, moved around my hips and gave my arse a tight squeeze.

Dimitri let out a growl of approval when he did this and that animalistic noise made me want him even more.

Our kiss had turned hungry, my teeth were clashing with his, our tongues fighting for dominance and my hands…my hands just had a mind of their own. They were travelling and exploring all over his chest, touching his abs through his shirt and yanking it open, exposing his perfectly chiselled chest and stomach.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but this only spurred Dimitri on more, lifting me up and seating me on the counter, I spread my legs and pulled him so he was between them, wrapping my legs back around his. I needed as much of my body to touch his as possible.

"Roza" Dimitri let out a husky moan which made my nipples harden instantly. No man had ever had this effect on me before and I loved how my body was responding to this perfect man in front of me.

"Oh God, Roza!" Dimitri called out as his hands pawed against my breasts through my dress, probably feeling my erect nipples. In an instance, without any warning Dimitri ripped my dress off of me. Like literally tore it off of my form.

I pulled back, stopping the kiss and pouted.

"That dress was very expensive"

"I will buy you a new one. God at this moment I would buy you anything you asked for" Dimitri said as he attached his lips to the base of my neck, in the exact spot that turned me on the most. It eluded me how he knew where it would be but I couldn't care at that moment in time.

"Please, Dimitri" I begged as I touched his naked chest, sliding my hands around to his back and clawing my nails down them slightly. Dimitri let out a moan of pure pleasure when I did that which intern made me moan.

"Please, I need you to fuck me now!" I gasped out as I felt Dimitri's jean clad hardness press against my core.

"Let's go to my room" Dimitri said, readying himself to pick me up and carry me to his bed.

"No. Here. On this counter" I stated. There was no way I would go to his room. Being in his bed felt like it was more intimate, but fucking on this counter would be less emotional. No mushy 'love making'. Just a good hard fuck to get it out of our system. This wouldn't change our relationship and Adrian would never find out about his dad and me. It would be simple. No strings attached fuck. Right here on the counter.

"You deserve better than a fuck on the counter Roza" Dimitri whispered to me.

"No. it's what I want" I said in a voice full of determination. Trying to kid myself into thinking I wanted a slutty fuck on this counter. And I know that half of me, the slutty half, defiantly wanted Dimitri to fuck me right here in this kitchen. But the other half of me, the better half, wanted to be in his bed, making love. But the slutty, commitment phobe, half of me won.

"Your wish is my command Roza" Dimitri stated, and I moaned at the way 'Roza' rolled off his Russian tongue.

Dimitri unclasped my bra and tore my thong off of me-which was rather impressive. I noticed Dimitri had taken off his shoes and socks, unclasped his belt and yanked down his jeans. He had gone commando.

I smiled at this, straight lace Dimitri letting his wild side out. All because of me.

"You are exquisite" Dimitri stated, before taking the condom out of his wallet and rolling it onto his dick. The sheer size of him made me moan like an eager little slut and I would have blushed if I wasn't so horny.

I looked up from his manhood and to his face, exploring every perfect feature until stopping at his beautiful eyes. His gaze held mine and it didn't break as he pushed himself inside me. Holding each other's gaze felt far too intimate for me, so I buried my face in his neck, had one hand in his sexy hair and one hand dug into his muscled back.

His thrusts were long and slow at first, but I begged him to go faster.

"Dimitri" I kept gasping out as he went deeper within me with each thrust.

"God Roza you are so tight" Dimitri said as he held onto my hips, allowing him to go even deeper within me.

"thank you" I giggled like a little school girl.

"Oh Roza, fuck you are just too-" Dimitri started off but got cut off by him letting out a husky moan as I thrusted my hips up to meet his.

"Just too what?" I asked eager to hear him. As he continued to thrust I could feel my stomach tightening and I knew I would climax very soon.

"Just too- Fuck Roza! I think I'm going to-"

"Cum!" I finished for him as I felt myself go straight to heaven. Dimitri fucked me all through my high and when I came back to earth I felt him release his load into the condom. He grunted, thrusting in and out until eventually his thrusts slowed and he stilled us both, clasping my sweaty body to his.

"just too damn sexy " Dimitri finished before he let out as I can only describe as a fully satisfied sigh.

/ …

I woke the next morning on the couch, naked. Pressed up against Dimitri's naked body with only a thin blanket thrown over the both of us. I couldn't remember how I got from being ferociously fucked on the counter to snuggling up to Dimitri on the couch but I really couldn't care. I felt fully satisfied. Which meant something bad was about to happen.

"Say it" I said to Dimitri, feeling that he was already awake and no doubt freaking the fuck out.

"Say what?" Dimitri was acting coy. He knew what.

"That this was a massive mistake".

"Rose. It was a mistake". And there it was, lucky for him I agree.

"Yes, you are correct. This was a mistake, whatever happened between you and me". Pointing between our two naked bodies.

"Never happened, understand? Adrian cannot find out about us. Ever! I don't want him to think I was using him to get to his daddy's bank accounts like the other nanny's".

"Wait, Adrian actually told you about that?" well duh. Me and Adrian are like best buds.

"Yes, he told me the previous nanny's use to manipulate him into calling them mummy whenever you were around. That is fucking creepy and borderline stalkerish, I'm glad you threw those nanny's to the curb. But seriously. This did not happen, capiche?"

All Dimitri did was nod in agreement.

**a/n:**

**I hope this all made sense…it took forever to write it and im worried it is a bit fast pace but it needed to happen so that the next few chapters made sense.**

**I hope rose was a bit more 'take charge' in this scene as a few people felt rose's reaction to the last chapter was out of character- and it was, but I just wanted to show how vulnerable she is even when she has a hard exterior.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if future sex scenes take place I want you to know they won't be so rushed and quick like it was in this chappy. Sorry if you get a bit confused at certain points-just message or review about these points and I will try to clarify them for you. I have a whole week off due to me getting a half term so hopefully I can write at least another chapter.**

**Thank you, reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. Not a lesbian-that's for sure!

"And then we fucked" I said, ending my story of how Mr Belikov and I had gotten it on earlier that week. I was sitting in a coffee shop with Tasha and Lissa and telling them all about my little predicament of 'how the fuck can I pretend it didn't happen?'

"Bloody hell Rose! Like seriously, my mind is blown and I don't know what to say" Tasha said with a shocked yet deeply interested expression on her face.

"Well I know exactly what to say! How was it? Was he good? How big was he? How many times did you fuck? Did he make you-"

"Woah Liss, one question at a time! Yes he was good…very good actually, yes he was on the larger side of the spectrum, we only did it the once though….but ever since I can't stop bloody thinking about it. I mean sure I was the person who was like 'this was a mistake, don't mention it again' but now I'm the horny person who doesn't give a fuck, excuse the pun, about anything except getting his dick back inside of-"

"Hey, keep it pg. rated, we are in a coffee shop!" Tasha teased whilst giggling like a school girl.

"What am I going to do?" I asked them as I buried my hands into my wild brown hair. Looking around the café I probably shouldn't have been spilling my guts about an awesome fuck here: there were so many people here who were under the ages of 15.

"Well has Dimitri mentioned anything about it?" Lissa asked as she took a bite of her chocolate brownie.

"No, he just runs away every time we are alone in a room. He is fine when we are surrounded by people but as soon as it is just us two he makes any excuse to get the hell out of there".

"Classic Dimitri. You know he did the exact same thing in college when we had sex and then a week later I came out as lesbian, I think it's his way of-"

"Hold on, hold on. You guys had sex in college and then a week later you turned out to be a lesbian? Wow what a blow to his ego!" Lissa giggled and once again took a bite out of her brownie. Lissa was so excited and giggly I was beginning to wonder if that brownie was actually a space cake.

"What I don't understand is how you could have come out as a lesbian after he fucked you? I mean, come on Tasha he was probably the best fuck of my life so far!" I said…probably a tad bit too loudly as a table full of teenage boys turned to gape at me.

"Well I had a feeling I swung the other way, so I thought if anyone could prove I was a lesbian it would be Dimitri. You see in college he was known for his 'skill' in the bedroom, so I assumed that if I wasn't impressed by his handy work I most defiantly would be a lesbian. I still tease him now about he turned me lesbian" Tasha said giggling and Lissa and I joined in.

I bet that took the Russians ego down a notch.

"What is that look on your face for Rose?" Lissa asked me and I just smiled.

"I think I have a plan forming together" I stated before I signalled them closer and whispered my top secret mission: piss off Dimitri

… / ...

When we got home Dimitri was sat in the living room on his laptop and I could hear Adrian and his friend Evan from 'Thursday's day care' playing in Adrian's room.

"Hey, Mr Belikov, I hope you don't mind but I invited Lissa and Tasha back here" I stated.

"Oh no that's not a problem Miss Hathaway" Dimitri said as he turned to smile to the girls.

"I'll give you ladies some space" Dimitri said as he got up to move.

"Oh no, comrade, really it's not a problem, join us". Using his little nickname that I had developed for him before 'the accident' (as I refer to Adrian's fall) made Dimitri smile to himself and then nod and follow us to the kitchen.

Tasha was reaching up to get some glasses and a small sliver of her stomach was showing where her top had risen. Perfect.

"Oh Tasha, your skin looks so soft and creamy looking" I said as I came up from behind her and ran my hand over her skin. Tasha smiled, already 'in the know' of my plane.

"Why thank you Rose. Say who was it you said you were going on a date with tonight?" Tasha asked, trying to maintain her giggling as she pulled down four glasses.

"Yes rose what did you say his name was?" Lissa asked whilst she poured out four glasses of wine, passing one to everyone. Dimitri took a gulp-probably trying to help him endure this 'girl talk'.

"Oh actually it's not a he. I'm going on a date with a girl" I said, loud and clearly so that Dimitri could hear. His reaction was rather hilarious. He spat his mouthful of wine all over the kitchen counter and turned to gape at me.

"You're, you mean, you're a lesbian?!" he asked, mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"Well not usually, but since, you know, the other night…I've just been feeling very horny and turned on by women. I mean I think I might actually be a lesbian".

"What?" Dimitri said to himself and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I mean how? The fuck, seriously?" he asked in utter astonishment at me revelation.

"Yeah. I think when me and you had sex it all just clicked into place that it was girls that got me turned on and not guys. So I guess you could say you turned me lesbian". I tried to say it with a straight face, I really tried but the expression on Dimitri's face was just too hilarious.

Suddenly it all clicked and he looked at Tasha.

"You told her didn't you? God Tasha! And you rose; you made me believe that I had turned you into a lesbian! I mean ok Tasha I could cope with turning lesbian, but turning more than one girl lesbian is too much. You had me doubting my skilled ability to fuck" Dimitri said, looking pissed off and amused at the same time.

"Whoa, calm down there Mr Ego, I didn't mean to make you doubt your abilities, but I can't believe you actually turned a girl lesbian!" I said giggling like a school girl, and the scowl on Dimitri's face just made me laugh all that much harder.

"For the last time she was already a fucking lesbian. My dick had nothing to do with turning her off men" Dimitri hissed through his teeth and looked as though he was about to stomp his foot in a tantrum.

"Oh come on comrade, don't be like that it was just a little joke" I said giggling and sipped my wine.

…

/

"So Rosie how was your day? Mine was great, I'm seeing Evan again next Saturday, plus I will see him on Thursday! He did the funniest thing today.." and as Adrian explained his day to me I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful, intelligent and bubbly boy who was excited to tell me about his daily adventure.

Adrian truly was a fantastic kid and I realised I would lay my own life down to save his. I had only known him for a few weeks and that made me disappointed, disappointed in the fact that I had missed all the funny things he had said in the four years prior to our meeting. It made me confused as to why Adrian's mother hadn't stuck around for this beautiful boy…all I knew was that she was 'absent' from his life, but I had the feeling her absence was of her own decision, why she chose that I had no idea.

"Baby I think you need your beauty sleep. Get some rest and you can tell me all about it tomorrow." I said as I tucked Adrian into his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead- it had become out nightly routine.

"You know I like having you around Rosie poo. It's like having a really cool mum to look after me. I love you" he said, with his wide, stunning green eyes looking up at me, waiting to register my reaction to his words.

"I'm glad you like me being around, because I plan to look after you for a long time baby. I love you too" I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Good night baby" I said as I turned to leave.

"Rose?" I heard him call out from the dark, with only his small night light illuminating his gorgeous face.

"Yeah?" I replied as I stood waiting by his door.

"How come my mummy didn't love me?" he asked, his sweet voice laced with confusion and depth for such a young age.

"Oh baby I'm sure your mummy loves you very much". What was I meant to say in this situation? How was I meant to handle it?

"No she didn't. If she did she wouldn't have left me and daddy. Sometimes I think it's my fault."

"You think what is your fault?" I question as I move from my spot by the door to sitting by Adrian on his bed.

"That daddy is so sad all the time. It's my fault that mummy left and so it's my fault daddy is sad. That's why I like you being here. Daddy hasn't been so sad since you turned up" Adrian whispered, but smiled at the last part of his sentence.

"Oh sweetheart your mummy didn't leave because she didn't love you and daddy defiantly doesn't blame you for it. Your daddy loves you very much and he isn't sad baby. He is happy and full of love from the love you give him. Honey it isn't your fault if daddy is sometimes sad about something."

"Sometimes I feel as though daddy doesn't love me as much anymore. He's always working as though he doesn't want to spend time with me" Adrian muttered under his breath and a stray tear slipped down my cheek. How could this little boy not think he was loved?

"No baby, daddy works a lot because he was to, not because he wants to." Adrian just nodded.

"Your daddy and I love you very much you know that right?"

"Sometimes I like to pretend that you are my mummy" Adrian whispered barely audible. I gasped, not expecting his words.

"Adrian, you know that I am just your nanny right? I may love you like you are my own son but you do know that your daddy and I aren't a couple right?"

"I know that, I'm not stupid Rosie! I just like to imagine what it would be like to have a proper family" he said, smiling sadly. This was all a bit too deep for me to handle.

"Baby we are a family, a slightly dysfunctional one, but a family none the less. There is daddy Dimitri, baby Adrian and nanny Rose" I stated.

"I'm not a baby anymore though Rosie".

"No, you Adrian are not a baby, you are the funniest, sweetest, kindest, smartest and handsomest kid I have ever met and I love you very much" I said smiling with tears in my eyes. Seriously this kid was going far in life and was the most epic boy I had ever met.

"Now get some sleep, I will see you in the morning" I said and kissed his forehead when walking out the door. I pulled the door to so that it was only slightly ajar and then the tears came.

The tears were flowing full course as I tried to sweep them away as I made my way to Dimitri's room.

"Ah there you are. You know after that little stunt you pulled earlier about the whole 'I'm a lesbian' thing I should pull you across my knee and spank you for being a naughty girl" Dimitri said huskily from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me.

Finally I was getting the attention from his that I had been craving ever since we had fucked. And damn that sounded hot-he wants to spank me? Don't mind if I do Mr Belikov, the man in control.

All worries about Adrian had vanished for that time being as I was totally engrossed in everything that was Dimitri.

"Spank me you say? And then what would you do to me after that comrade?" I say in a sexy, sultry voice. Dimitri spun me around and pushed me up against a wall.

"And then I will-have you been crying Roza?" Dimitri asks. Then all my conversation with Adrian comes flooding back to me and I feel guilty for forgetting about it even for the smallest of moments.

I nod my head and Dimitri pulls me towards him in a tight embrace.

"Please don't cry Roza. God I feel like an ass for making a pass at you whilst you were upset. And I know you said it was a mistake but I can't stop thinking about you. Are you crying over that? Is it because I have been really distant this week? It's only because I thought that is wanted" Dimitri said and I rolled my eyes at his Mr Ego coming back out.

"No, it's not that" I mutter and I feel Dimitri pull me to his room and sit me on his bed, him sitting next to me.

"What is it rose, your worrying me know" Dimitri said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Having his hands on me had my head spinning and I found it hard to concentrate and find the right words. Instead it came out so harsh and blunt.

"Adrian doesn't think you love him" I choked out. Dimitri's face went from one of shock, to confusion to pain and I couldn't help but reach out and bury my face into his neck, taking comfort from his embrace and Dimitri no doubt doing the same from mine.

"Why would he think that?" Dimitri asked in a robotic state as though his body had gone into shock.

"He said that because you worked a lot he felt as though you didn't want to spend time with him. He also said that you blamed him for his mother leaving you two" I whispered. Dimitri's grip on me tightened to the point of pain.

"Did you tell him that? Are you trying to manipulate him against me?" his voice dripping with venom.

"What? No I love that boy and you are a great father to him, why would I poison him against you?" I said shocked and astounded that Dimitri would think such lowly of me.

"You wouldn't be the first women to enter my home and try to manipulate Adrian into getting their own way and most importantly into my pants. But for some reason I seemed to have allowed you to jump straight into mine no questions asked, so if I find out that you have been saying things to my son to get into my bank account like all the other whore of a nanny's I have employed then I will be very angry rose. Very fucking angry" Dimitri seethed and pushed me away from him.

"Oh it's probably because I have a tight ass and big tits. Believe me Dimitri you wanted into my pants, not the other way round, if it was you wouldn't have assaulted me in the hallway trying to talk dirty to me. Now listen here mister. If I wanted to manipulate you into getting my own way I could without the use of Adrian. I could get you to fuck me in an instance, to buy me anything I wanted, after all do you remember when we fucked and you ripped me dress, what was it that you said to me? Oh I remember 'at this moment I would buy you anything you asked for'…you see I can control you without the need for Adrian. But I don't. I won't ever manipulate you into getting your money or gifts from you because I'm not the type of whore to do that.

I am however the type of whore that would manipulate you into fucking me, but quite frankly I don't need to manipulate you because you want to fuck me anyway. But how dare you accuse me of using your son to get into your pants to get your money. I love that boy more than I have ever loved anyone before and for you to accuse me of being a gold digger it makes me very angry. Very angry indeed Dimitri". I edged closer so that there was only a couple centimetres between us.

"How dare you say that my love for that boy isn't real? Because it is. And that is why Adrian never questioned my love for him, because I'm always there for him. It was your love he questioned. Why do you think that is? Possibly because you are never around? I get it you have an important job but your son is far more important. You want him to have the best, I understand. But all he cares about is that his dad is with him-heck he's already lost his mother he doesn't want his father to be an unfulfilled void in his life. Do you know what Adrian said to me? He told me that sometimes he pretends I am his mum. And that meant the world to me because I know that I have made a good impression on his life without the need to manipulate him into saying anything like that, I have earned his love unlike those creepy whores of a nanny before me, so don't you ever compare me to them again. Now if that boy doesn't think you love him, we need to fucking show him how much we do love him and you need to stop taking your anger out on me!"

Oh fuck. I had most defiantly put my foot in it. Our bodies were nearly touching, our faces mere centimetres away from one another.

"I have so much respect for you for saying that to me. If I didn't have to deal with this situation I would be fucking you so hard and passionately right now" Dimitri said in a husky tone. So standing up for myself and being fiery turned him on? Good to know for future reference.

I smiled up at him.

"You're still a jackass" I said before I got on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Roza what am I going to do? My own son thinks I don't love him…how fucked up is that".

I stepped into his embrace and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Mmmm. He smelt so damn good.

"Take tomorrow off work should be the first step, and that's all you have to do tonight…so that means if you wanted to, we could, perhaps…yanoe?"

And before I could finish I was stripped off naked and pushed onto Dimitri's bed.

… / …

When I woke up I pleasantly found my limbs intertwined with a certain Russians. Looking over at the clock I could see it was quarter past 8 in the morning. I smiled to myself because this meant Dimitri had taken my advice and stayed off work today to spend with Adrian.

"Morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Dimitri's sexy morning voice said. I never thought I would describe someone's voice in the morning as sexy, but Dimitri's voice was huskier than normal and had a thicker Russian accent….mmmmm.

"Morning Comrade, and I'm feeling…sore" I said as I moved my legs and felt achy and sore down below where a certain Russian member had been only hours before (to put it bluntly we fucked on and off throughout the whole night).

"Hmm, I was expecting more of a 'thoroughly well fucked, or incredibly satisfied' type of answer" Dimitri teased.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't stroke your already huge ego" I laughed which was shocking to me because I am not, I repeat NOT a morning person.

"No I'm afraid you didn't…but last night you did, on many occasions, stroke my huge dic-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at him.

"Well as much as I don't want to admit it you should take me soreness as a compliment for your huge ego because my soreness is due to another huge thing of yours constantly fucking me last night" I said and threw another pillow at him.

"Hmm that is more like it" he said as he pulled me over for a kiss.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking the park; have a picnic…make a day of it since you have taken the day off?"


	10. Bitten by a snake

Glee: the only word to describe the look on Adrian's face when Dimitri told him he had taken the day off and we were going to the park for a picnic.

Dimitri and I were lying on the picnic blanket whilst we watched Adrian playing in the park with some friends…although Adrian was very restricted in what he could play on due to his injured arm. I didn't want Adrian to know about Dimitri and I just yet for fear it would jeopardise the bond I had created between Adrian and myself, so every time Adrian wasn't looking Dimitri would sneak in a few cheeky kisses and cuddles and I couldn't help but have a permanent smile on my face throughout the whole day.

Laying on my front, basking in the days glorious sunlight whilst watching Adrian sitting on the seesaw with some girl (I'm pretty sure he has a crush on the cute girl playing with them), I felt Dimitri's hand trailing up my back; leaving tingles all up my spine.

"You should really stop that you know" I hummed, secretly enjoying his ministrations.

"And why is that?" Dimitri asked in a deep husky voice.

"Because I think it is illegal to fuck outside, especially in a kid's park".

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught Roza…but I agree with not doing it in a kid's park" Dimitri chuckled but did not hinder his gentle tickles and massages to my back. If it didn't feel so god darn good I would have told him not to do it in front of Adrian, but Adrian hadn't seem to of noticed and so I wasn't about to stop the attention I was getting from Mr ego.

… / …

"Say cheese!" I shouted as I took a bunch of photos of Adrian and Dimitri playing catch.

"Rose you are seriously hindering my ability to catch a ball with your constant photo distractions" Dimitri scowled me jokingly. When he looked at me I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Just because you suck…don't blame it on me! Now Adrian, baby, say cheese!" I giggled as I took loads of snaps of Adrian pulling funny faces.

After the game of catch Adrian and Dimitri went to get ice creams for us and Dimitri came back with a vanilla cone and chocolate cone whilst Adrian was munching away on a vanilla cone dipped in sherbet- oh god he is going to be so hyper later on!

"And for you my lady" Dimitri said handing me the chocolate ice cream, my eyes lit up in delight over the prospect of the deliciousness of chocolate ice cream…hmm perhaps I should cover Dimitri in chocolate ice cream and slowly lick it off of his gorgeous tanned bod-whoa mind out of the gutter Rose!

"Thank you comrade" I said and gladly took the ice cream out of his hand. Adrian had somehow managed to get his all around his face and I couldn't help but take a couple of photos of him, Dimitri then decided to take the camera off of me and get a couple of pic's of me and Adrian together.

After a few humiliating funny face pulling pictures I grabbed a hold of Dimitri and the camera and snapped a couple of pictures of the three of us all together pulling funny faces and a few nice ones.

The day was all in all adorable and Adrian and Dimitri both seemed very happy. I couldn't help but smile one of those cheesy ear to ear smiles.

On the walk back to the house Adrian was sat on Dimitri's shoulders and was giggling every time Dimitri flung him up slightly in the air.

"Hey be careful" I jokingly scowled to Dimitri.

"Sorry mum" Dimitri said and rolled his eyes at me giving me a cheeky smile and wink.

"Yeah sorry mum" Adrian said sticking his tongue out at me and saying it in a sassy voice. Was that sarcasm or did Adrian just call me mum? Did he just call me mum? I was having mixed feelings over this: happy, scared, confused, annoyed…annoyed because he had said it in a sarcastic tone of voice as though copying the way Dimitri had said it to me…deep down I knew I didn't want him to have said it sarcastically.

… / …

"Daddy I've had a great day" Adrian said when Dimitri and I were putting him to bed.

"Yeah me to kid, I will try and take more days off work so that we can do more days like this. I had fun, perhaps when Evan next comes over I could take you and him to the park?" Dimitri said as he tucked him into his bed.

"Yeah that sounds good" Adrian said whilst yawning…we had managed to tire the kid out.

"ok then, get some sleep and I will see you in the morning, I don't have to go to work tomorrow morning but I do in the afternoon, but you have your music lesson in the afternoon anyway" Dimitri told him.

"Ok daddy, nighty night. Love you" he muttered as he snuggled down into his covers.

"Love you too buddy" Dimitri said as he gave Adrian a kiss on the head and left, passing me on the way.

"Love you too kid" I said into the darkness of his room.

"Love you more" I heard his sleepy voice say and I pulled the door to.

… / …

Having not slept well due to many things being on my mind I woke up at 7 o'clock and went down stairs to the kitchen. What I didn't expect was for Adrian and Dimitri to already be there sat on the sofa with a bunch of magazines and newspapers spread out on the table and some gossipy news programme on.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" I asked them as I went to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of tea.

"My P.A phoned, apparently a photographer spotted 'CEO of Belikov enterprise and a mystery lover out yesterday'" Dimitri said as he pointed to the television where photos of me and Dimitri and Adrian were from yesterday, some photos looking as though the photographer had actually hid behind a bush.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Adrian said as he looked at the magazines in front of him…all of them with a similar kind of storyline about how 'Dimitri and a mystery woman' were seen. I looked to Dimitri for guidance of how to answer his question.

This is the last thing I wanted to happen. I didn't want Adrian to find out, at least not yet anyway. Looking to Dimitri he nodded to me, and it was decided.

"No baby, of course not! Your father is my boss and we aren't a couple…these magazines like to make stories up to entertain the public but half of them aren't true- including this one" I said to him and turned the telly off, handing Adrian a glass of juice to drink.

"So you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Adrian asked looking rather puzzled.

"No apparently we aren't" Dimitri said, his voice very rough and blunt…cold almost as though he was directing his anger towards me.

"Now go get ready and I will talk to you in a minute, your daddy and I need to talk" I said to Adrian and when he left I turned to Dimitri.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" I said, saying it how it is, being forward is always the way to go.

"Yes" was all he said as he strolled over to the kitchen a refilled his cup of coffee.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Why didn't you just tell him we were seeing each other?" Dimitri said, spinning around to face me with a scowl on his face. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Because I thought we agreed not to tell him yet. I didn't want him to find out about us yet"

"So instead you lied to him?"

"oh for god sakes that wasn't exactly a lie, we aren't a couple…we've fucked twice!" ok if you count the night we fucked loads…then I guess we had fucked more than twice.

"you know I'm not exactly the most romantic person in the world but you could try a bit harder…I thought we were seeing each other but now I'm just your boss?"

"Well you are my boss. We shouldn't be fucking each other…we defiantly shouldn't be seeing each other! And I told you I don't want Adrian to find out about us yet" couldn't he understand that?

"Well if you think we defiantly shouldn't be seeing each other than maybe your right."

"Fine."

"Fine"

And that was the end of that short filled relationship.

… / …

A knock at the door broke me from my trance of listening to Adrian play the guitar…the dude was seriously talented for a four year old and apparently he could sing too?

"Oh hey Ivan, Dimitri" I said as they both came strolling in.

"Hey rose, I'm taking Dimitri out for dinner and then drinks…he just needed to change…so don't wait up" Ivan said and gave me a cheeky wink.

"I won't" I said laughing. Dimitri just grunted and walked past, saying hello to Adrian and completely ignoring me. Still pissed about this morning I see.

"Adrian is a talented kid" Ivan mentioned to me after listening in to his guitar playing.

"He definitely is".

"He gets it from Dimitri" Ivan mentioned absent mindedly.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Dimitri can play guitar, piano, can sing and he even knows how to play a couple songs on the sousaphone"

"I didn't know that about Dimitri"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Dimitri", what was he hinting at?

"Very valid point Mr Zeklos".

…/…

I lay awake…what was the time? 3am? Why wasn't Dimitri home yet?

I had allowed Adrian to stay up until half ten tonight as he thought he could wait for Dimitri to be home…but as you could see that was not the case.

"Rosie?" I heard Adrian call from my door way. What was he still doing up?

"Baby I thought you went to sleep hours ago?"

"I did…but I heard a noise, I think daddy is home" Adrian whispered into the darkness.

"Ok I will be one sec" I said as I slipped out of bed and threw a baggy top on over my underwear. Dimitri was most likely drunk and had knocked over something in the living room.

Adrian and I walked down the stairs hand in hand to the living room where the noise had come from. I did not expect to see that…

On the couch was Dimitri with a woman with nasty fake red hair, bobbing her head up and down…if you get my drift.

Dimitri let out a grunt and he came all over the girls face.

"Rosie what is that girl doing to daddy?" Adrian asked. Now that was a very good question. As Dimitri heard Adrian's voice, he looked up and noticed Adrian and me standing there, cursed under his breath, zipped up his pants and hurried the girl out of the house.

I felt kind of sorry for the whore; she had given him some pleasure and then was pushed out the door. But I was pissed so I didn't care about that bitch.

"Rosie? What was that girl doing to dad?" Adrian asked again as we both stood there stunned into silence.

"Oh daddy was just bitten by a snake and the girl was sucking the poison out" I mumbled, blushing a deep shade of crimson at me idiotic attempt of trying to cover up the fact that the whore was sucking his dick.

"Oh is that what the white stuff was, the poison?" Adrian asked, turning towards his deeply embarrassed father.

"erm, yeah buddy, yeah that's it" he mumbled.

"What if the poison isn't all out? Perhaps Rosie should suck some more out just to be safe". OH HELL NO! I couldn't control myself I let out a giggle.

"No honey, daddy is perfectly fine now. I don't need to suck any poison out, now say goodnight to your dad and I will see you in the morning, I'm going to get a glass of water from the kitchen" I said and kissed Adrian on his cheek and left.

When I got to the kitchen I was able to process my rage. Less than two days ago we were fucking and now he's already got some bitch sucking his dick.

Ok we ended it. So what? Have some respect you dick! URGHHH!

I was slamming cupboard doors as I looked for a glass.

"Are you pissed at me?" Dimitri asked, mirroring our conversation this morning.

"Nope, of course not. Of course I'm not pissed that you had some whore sucking your dick less than two days since we fucked. No I'm not mad at all Dimitri".

"Rose you fucking ended it. You didn't want Adrian to know about us, so we decided we weren't seeing each other anymore. I could put my dick in anyone and it has nothing to do with you"

"Oh and Mr Ego rears his ugly head again" I say sarcastically and roll my big brown eyes.

"Oh don't be so immature" Dimitri moaned.

"Oh please like you were being so mature, you looked like a couple of horny teenagers out there on the couch" ha take that!

"Oh as opposed to our very mature fuck out here on the kitchen counter"

"That was a sign of passion. You and her, the whore on the other hand was just being stupid! A quick suck and fuck…very stable for a guy who has a kid!"

"Don't talk to me about being mature rose! You are the most immature girl I know", oh so the truth comes out now!

"Oh how am I immature?"

"You are so indecisive. You can't make up your mind. And then when you do you never stick to it. You say you don't want to be in a relationship with me, that's fine! But don't lecture me when I go and find a girl who does!"

"Oh sucking your dick, a good start to the relationship you have"

"As opposed to the start of our where we fucked straight away. Yeah we had a good relationship starter"

"We have no relationship" I bluntly state…although I wasn't sure what I was saying was true.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine!" I shouted at him.

"You tell me you don't want a relationship then why are you out here caring so much about who I might potentially fuck? Why are you out here in a skimpy outfit? Trying to tease me? Oh very mature Rose"

"This is just what I wear to bed you fucktard! God you are such a jackass! God no wonder I don't want a relationship with you" I say rolling my eyes again at the idea of being in a committed relationship with this sexy, yet annoying jerk.

"Oh I thought it was because of Adrian?"

"It is!" I exclaimed, sick and tired of fighting.

"Well I asked him if it was ok and he said it was fine" Dimitri says casually.

"Well it's not up to him-wait what?" why had Dimitri asked Adrian?

"I asked Adrian. I asked him what he thought about the idea of us two being in an actual relationship. Which is crazy that I actually thought about being with a crazy bitch like you. But for some reason I trust you so I thought it was a good idea. God I am a jack ass for thinking we could actually work out", Dimitri had asked Adrian if it was ok to date me? that was, romantic and adorable.

"Adrian said it was ok?" I asked, not believing his answer. I thought Adrian would be annoyed and think I had been using her.

"He was over the moon".

Within two seconds I was strolling over to Dimitri and grabbing his hair and pulling his face down to meet mine.

"You are so infuriating" I said to him through my kiss. He had started to kiss me back, dragging me to him.

"I'm still pissed that you let some whore suck your dick" I murmured against his lips.

"She didn't mean anything to me Roza, I was selfishly using her to try and take my mind off of you" he said as he grabbed me off the wall and picked me up-carrying me to his room.

"Well since your dick was in her mouth…don't expect your dick you come anywhere near me tonight" I said and Dimitri chuckled.

"Roza?"

"Yes?"

"We are in a relationship now. And we will tell Adrian" Dimitri said, his controlling and dominant side coming to life.

"Yes Mr Belikov" I whispered in his ear. I was suddenly stripped naked and pulled onto Dimitri's bed.

"But I mean it…no dick tonight" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok no dick…I can still pleasure you tonight though" Dimitri said as he pushed my legs apart, exposing my most private area to him.

"Mmm" Dimitri muttered his approval as he slid one finger up and down my folds.

"You're so wet already for me Roza"

"Arguing with you gets me all worked up" I gasp out as Dimitri's finger flicks over my clit.

"I've noticed" he replied, dipping one of his fingers into me. I moaned out and closed my eyes.

Dimitri took his finger out of me, crossed his middle finger over his index and placed them back inside me, literally screwing me.

"Oh god, Dimitri" I panted out as I closed my eyes again, revelling in the sensational feelings I was experiencing.

And suddenly his mouth was on me.

I opened my eyes just as Dimitri flicked his tongue against my clit. Clearly he had done this before and I momentarily became embarrassed and went to shut my legs.

"No. open" Dimitri grunted his orders, and his dominant nature was actually a turn on as I found myself relaxing and opening my legs for him and Dimitri continued to lick and nuzzle along my folds. With a quick flick of his tongue against the rosy bud down there, I moaned out.

Dimitri continued to lick and suck, before placing two fingers inside of me.

Moving his fingers at a steady pace whilst still licking my most private area was almost too much for me to take.

"Dimitri" I cried out as I buried my hands in his hair, not even trying to be quiet. My hands gripped onto his beautiful hair in tight fists as I thrusted up to meet his fingers. Dimitri pulled his fingers out, crossed his middle finger over his index finger again and started to screw me once again.

My stomach tightened, my back arched and with one more penetration of his hands and tongue I found my release. My eyes shut in complete ecstasy and I could faintly hear my moans and pants over the beating in my chest.

Dimitri pulled his finger out of me and placed them by my lips.

"Suck" he ordered again. I had never done that before and I thought tasting me would be disgusting but it was strangely arousing and erotic.

It tasted sweet and salty at the same time; Dimitri pulled his fingers from my mouth and kissed me-Allowing me to taste myself in his mouth. Mixed with his delicious taste I couldn't help but let out a horny moan. If I didn't stop know I knew a certain Russian member would penetrate me and I didn't want that whore's saliva on his dick to enter me.

I pulled away.

"And now that I've had my pleasure, I'm going to leave you…just like you did to that poor girl out there" I said, exiting his bed and giving him a wink as I put his shirt on.

"Touché, but just so you know…you taste delicious" I blushed a deep shade of rouge and opened the door to exit.

"Roza? Sleep in here tonight. I promise I won't touch you, unless you want me to?" Dimitri said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You swear?" I asked.

"Pinky promise" Dimitri said, holding out his pinky finger. I couldn't help but giggle and climb back into bed with this gorgeous man.

We had gotten all cosy and I could sense Dimitri was about to nod off to sleep.

"Your still a jackass" was all I was able to say to him before I too joined him in falling into a blissful darkness.

**a/n: so this chapter might have been a bit confusing or fast pace but I wanted Dimitri and rose to have a moment where it became clear to each other they defiantly did want a relationship, not just casual sex.**

**Dimitri was a bit of a dick…pun intended…by allowing some random girl to give him a blowjob but I wanted to demonstrate that Dimitri was trying to get rose out of his head…which clearly didn't work. Guys we are two reviews away from 100 and I'm super happy about that! So please do review.**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't very well written but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible.**


End file.
